Resident Evil: A Christmas Special
by WorksofArt
Summary: A small obstacle appears when Claire decides to visit Chris for the holiday season and ends up encountering the scourge himself, Albert Wesker. ClairexWesker one-shot. Pre resident evil 1.


**A/N: Since it's Christmas I thought I'd do a one shot of Claire and Wesker! A little Christmas special to get the holiday spirit :3**

* * *

 **Location: Raccoon City**

 **Date: December 24th, 1997**

The red locks bounced through the crowds, window shopping the area aimlessly. It was Christmas Eve and of course with her final exams and papers due just yesterday, Claire had completely forgotten of the blessed day. She had returned into town to spend the holidays with her brother, being sure not telling him of her arrival and attempted to cover up the idea by misleading him and advising him of her final exams ending after Christmas. He foolishly bought into her story and seemingly was discouraged by the thought of not spending the most wonderful time of the year with his only blood relative. Caught up in her own lie, she completely forgot to even get her older brother a gift, doing what hundreds of other people just like herself were doing - scavenging to find an item remotely likable that their special someone may enjoy.

 _No, Chris doesn't really like basketball... he's more of a football guy. Or was it hockey?_

Claire thought as she moved passed an athletic store.

 _Gosh... what's something he'll enjoy that won't break my bank account?_

She gave a soft sigh and took in her surroundings.

 _He said at some point video games were trashy. He liked collecting Pokémon cards for like a week._

She spotted a shoe store, only to give a slight frown and realized the boy only gave slight interest in footwear, always wearing boots.

"Ma'am, would you be interested in a remote control toy?" A man at a kiosk enticed Claire as she continued to walk through the crowds.

"No thanks I-" her first response was interrupted by the sight of a small jet, swinging back and forth from a sole string, instantly catching her attention.

"Actually, how much is that jet?" The man looked up towards her direction and gave a wide smile.

"That thing? For you ma'am, 30 dollars." Claire pulled a couple of wrinkled bills from her jeans pocket and presented that money towards the man. He went around the back of his kiosk, a slight slam being heard and returned with an arm full of an unmarked box.

"Hope you enjoy, mon chéri."

* * *

With the box at hand, Claire walked up the steps toward her brothers apartment, the festivity of the holiday coerced through the building as there were Christmas trees in the view of each window as well as the decorative ferns on the doors. She reached room 179, reaching forward and rang the doorbell, waiting patiently outside. No response. She did the action once more only to be met with the same response. Assuming the doorbell was broken she knocked on the door serval times. She gave a sigh of frustration and began banging on the door in a desperate attempt to be in a warmed building.

"God damn it Chris its cold." She mumbled to herself as she felt a shiver run down her spine.

"Are you looking for someone honey?" A middle aged woman poked her head out from her door, hearing the commotion and only found it fit to find out what was occurring. Startling Claire, she gave a slight jump along with her heart skipping a beat. She smiled slightly, giving a nod and turned towards the woman.

"I'm looking for my older brother. I'm surprising him for the holidays, but I guess he's not even home."

"Oh the boy with the police cruiser?" She interrogated Claire, leaning against the doorframe with a relaxed posture.

"Yes, him." She nodded and crossed her arms over her chest.

"My husband and I brought him cookies this morning, he was very grateful and commented something about having to work late and wouldn't be able to enjoy them. He said he'd be sure to leave them out for Santa." Claire smiled, rolling her eyes at her older brothers statement.

"Thank you so much ma'am." Claire gave a deep bow in the woman's direction. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you too sweetie."

 _Of course he has to work Christmas, it's probably extremely busy, all those family squabbles._

Claire thought to herself as she began walking the streets. The buses were out of service now and the only other option the young Refield had was to travel by foot. It wasn't a very far walk but it wasn't quiet short either. A good half an hour or more so is what it would take the young girl.

* * *

The streets were far too lonely now, the snow already beginning to fall and ice covering the patches of water that expelled through the broken sprinklers.

Two older men were behind the young girl, not paying a whole bunch of mind to them, but found it odd that they were going in all the same directions as she had been.

 _Perhaps I should test it?_

She looked back to see that the were seemingly conversing in their own conversation. She walked across the street, looking to see they hadn't followed her at first, but once she took her eyes off of the duo did they begin to do the same. She arrived at a stop light and pressed the button for the cross walk icon to appear. It was silent between the three waiting until one of the men decided to break the ice.

"Are you lost little lady?" The taller of the two asked. He had impossibly black hair along with grey eyes that skimmed the young girls face.

"No, I know where I'm headed."

"It's a shame, we could help you out. What's a young girl like yourself doing out so late?" The curly brown haired man added to his friend. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and bounced from his heel and back to his toes.

"That won't be necessary. I'm just visiting my older brother at the police department." She felt the need to add the last statement so perhaps the two would not pester her so much knowing she had direct ties with law enforcement.

"What? Is your brothers in jail for the holidays?" The black haired man snorted.

"No. He's an officer of the law." She said just as the icon appeared to walk across.

"Listen, you can spend your Christmas with us rather than your brother. Well stuff you up and give you somewhere warm."

"We'll stuff you real good." The curly boy added with a smirk playing on his lips. Claire's eyes narrowed and clenched her fists tightly, feeling her nails digging into her palms.

"I'd rather drink bleach." She spat and turned on her heel only to be gripped once more.

"When were talking to you, you don't turn your back. Got it?" The black haired man stated, a new persona met his eyes now. He looked almost emotionless and scary. Claire's brows narrowed at the sight of his grip and her lips thinned.

"I don't remember them crowning you king. You best let go of my arm before you get yourself hurt." He burst in laughter along with his curly haired friend who was now behind Claire in her personal spacing.

"Honey, the only one that's going to be hurt tonight is going to be you after we finish fucking you senseless." Claire's eyes gave a slight widening at the vulgar and inappropriate behavior before settling with a roll her eyes at his statement. Although this was something to be fearful of, she couldn't help but find it humorous. She noted the poor position the man was in, easily leaving himself open on his right side. His friend would be a little more trouble, but she'd find a way. "Do you think we're joking?"

"No, not one bit." She said. The mans brows shot up at her nonchalant response and gripped a hand full of her hair in frustration.

"Then why aren't you scared?!" She dropped Chris's present on the side near her and looked up towards him.

"You're not very scary. That's all." The curly haired boy now placed both arms behind her back and held her down. Meanwhile the other man grew closer to Claire's face.

"I'll make your life hell lady, you know that?"

"Alright dude, suit yourself." She smirked and leaned her back on the curly haired boy, bringing her full force into both her legs, jumping and bringing them up and slammed the dark haired man in the chest. He stumbled back, his eyes wild with surprise and could hear the wind being knocked from him from the impact. He fell back, banging his head against the street light post and slumped down holding his chest.

She felt the grip loosen slightly from the boy behind her and quickly whipped around, taking the opportunity. She quickly grabbed his head, bringing his head down to her knee, slamming his skull against her kneecap. There was a tingling sensation that ran through the red headed girl from her legs up and looked to see the man fall flat on his face. She looked to see that the two were down for the count, settling in a puddle of their own defeat.

"Come on billy, we gotta go before the cops show up." The dark haired man dragged his friend to his feet, walking the opposing way from Claire with fear in his eyes now, looking back every so often to see if she was following them. Claire dropped to her knees to collect her box for her older brother only to be blinded by headlights along with a screeching U turn being committed.

 _Not another one._

Claire looked to see the top of a police cruiser lights and gave a long sigh.

"You missed all the action." She commented once seeing the car door open. There was a pause and instantly the air shifted to one of more intimidation. With a narrowing of her brows, Claire squinted to see who the individual appeared to be.

Perfectly neatly slicked blonde hair appeared, a headset connected to his ear as he went around the front of his cruiser. He walked tall and confidently across the car, his shoulders broad and chest out with a collected emotion that added to his perfectly chiseled angelic face. Claire had only met this man once and that was enough for her. Her heart jumped to her throat and instantly regretted the statement she delivered beforehand. Now she was beyond petrified. His shaded eyes skimmed the scene and finally landed on the red haired girl.

"I received a call for disturbance of the peace. I assumed there would be more than one person. In what case did I miss all the action?" He questioned. She hadn't expected him to remember her and felt quite ridiculous to hope he had. Her throat was dried from any speech and took a moment to recollect herself.

"Some guys trying to get me to spend Christmas with them, and not the warm fuzzy type of Christmas." He nodded and approached the young girl with a note pad along with a black pen.

"I was not aware there is more than one type of Christmas."

"Well captain Wesker, in all due respect, there are some weirdo's on Christmas."

 _You being one of them._

Claire had heard plenty of stories of Wesker, but he was a man of authority and she had grown fond of him since they first met. He wasn't ugly, on the contrary, he was quite handsome. His authority and confidence he had in everything he did made him all the more admirable. He could be easily compared to that of a pretty boy back in high school that seemed almost untouchable

"What's in the box?" He asked, his pen skimming across the pad and looked up when Claire didn't respond immediately.

"It's a present for my brother."

"What is it?" He demanded more aggressively and with impatience dripping from his voice.

"Why does it matter?" Claire responded just as snarky. Before Claire could bite back her words, they slipped and instantly bit her tongue down, cursing to herself. Instead of an angry Wesker she looked to see a hint of a smirk playing on his lips, entertained.

"Miss Redfield, that smart mouth of yours holds true to your character. I guess the apple does not fall very far from the tree... You truly are your brothers sister."

 _So he didn't forget._

She gave a nod and paused in thought.

"But I need to know in case you have anything harmful or illegal that I need to be aware of."

"Well, If you have to know, it's an jet for Chris." He nodded and flipped the notepad to the next page.

"Admirable considering he's been in quite the foul mood."

 _It's Christmas... what does he expect._

"And the description of the men who wanted to spend their holiday with you?"

 _I hope he really didn't take it seriously._

"One was about 5'11 , had black hair, grey eyes, looked about 180, not very built and a birthmark on his neck, had a brown jacket on, jeans, and sneakers. The other was 5'9, curly brown hair, his name was billy, hazel eyes, dark green jacket with sweats." He clicked his ear piece and looked back towards the young girl, giving the description to the other officers patrolling the area.

"Impressive memory." He nodded in a approval after giving the commands out, gliding back towards his car. He opened the passenger door and led the young girl inside, the heater already being in full blast for her and the slight hum of the engine calming her nerves for the moment. Once inside the two were silent on the way towards the station, the small lights covering the homes of the establishments gave an almost blinding surreal moment for Claire. It was hard to follow the path with how the blonde was driving.

Upon arrival the two got out of the car, feeling the bitter cold bite at her exposed skin, the burning sensation and color change in her nose made Claire all the more innocent and beautiful under the dim lights of the street lamps. An older woman was stepping out from her home when she noted the officer and Claire standing together.

"Look above you captain." She teased and went towards her vehicle once more. Once she drove off, Claire looked up in part of Wesker and noted the mistletoe that hung from their heads.

Her cheeks burned brightly and stuffed her hands in her pockets instantly. The blonde gave a breathy short laugh and shook his head.

"I don't follow nor do I do Christmas traditions." He stated as he pulled the plant off of the railing it hung from. "So I'm not fully aware of what this indicates."

Claire sighed out in relief of this statement and him pulling the ridiculous plant from its place. "It's a mistletoe, if two people are under it at the same time, they technically have to kiss."

"Well that's ridiculous." He simply said as he looked around the area once more. The streets around them were lonely as ever but Claire felt all eyes on her and grew extremely hot from the anxious state she found herself in. She felt the captains lean his warmed lips down on top of her head and was satisfied by the reaction he received as she almost fainted from the action. "But it's traditional. Merry Christmas, Miss Redfield."

 **A/N: hope you guys enjoyed! I'll be updating Survivor when I get the chance. Be safe for the holidays and have a merry Christmas!**


End file.
